


How long can I deny.

by LunacyDurian



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Bad English, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, Longing, M/M, Oblivious, Original Character(s), bad grammar, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunacyDurian/pseuds/LunacyDurian
Summary: The things I regret the most are my ‘what ifs’-totally not related
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

3 days, 10 hours, 25 minutes and 6 seconds since the last time he thwarted Doofenshmirtz.

Enjoyed a cup of tea with the evil doctor.

and binge watched their telenovela Alejandro Del Matador, but who’s counting?. 

Not Perry that’s for sure. 

This past few days had been quiet... Heinz personal best, Normally his lack of projects would arise suspicion that typically ends up with Perry being send out to check up on the evil doctor just to be certain that he really wasn’t up to no good.

Multiple times Heinz proven that even evil needs some time for themselves, to just relax and have a well deserved lazy day in nothing but their boxer watching the bachelor with his lovely daughter and robotic son.

But, when he does go on a vacation Doofenshmirtz made it a ritual to send some kind of communication to HQ, indicating that he’ll be having a good old father & daughter bonding time with Vanessa and work is strictly not allowed. 

or he’ll be going out of town for heck knows what. 

My god all mighty the evil scientists even alerted HQ when he just doesn’t feel like taking over tri-state area. 

But, now all of the sudden Heinz decided to go incommunicado. No notice, no email, no beep, no nothing ... Quite rude even for Doofenshmirtz’s standard. 

Don’t get him wrong, he was always grateful whenever the evil doctor does take a break, it allowed ‘uncle’ Perry to spend quality time with the kids. 

Whether to help the boys build some crazy ride across Danville or sit and watch chick-fleek with Candace. 

Every moment he spend with his family was a treasure he kept dearly, memorising as much details as he could. 

Their smile. 

Their laugh. 

And the overflowing joy he felt.

They’re not going to stay kids forever, they’ll grown up and make a family of their own. 

They’ll make memories where Perry’s not going to be a part of and that would be fine. 

He have his memories, photos and stories for comfort.

But the sudden absence of his nemesis didn’t go unnoticed, let it be known Than it’s impossible to spend most of your day with a certain person without developing some kind of ‘ship’. 

Most specially when the meer sight of this ‘person’ became the highlight of your day.

Since Doofenshmirtz hadn’t done any evil deeds that warrants a thwarting Major monogram took this as an opportunity to send his top agent to deal with more complex mission. 

Somedays he would be assigned to a higher profiled villain ‘a proper EVIL if you will’. (before he was assigned to Doofenshmirtz THIS was the type of evil that he was preparing to deal with in his day-to-day, though it was fulfilling to thwart a higher threat, he won’t replace his nemesis for anyone willingly or intentionally). 

Then there’s days were he’ll fill in for agents who called in sick, that would always give him the opportunity to have a sneak peek of their nemesiship and dynamic. 

Every punched.

kicked. 

Hissed. 

Smirked.

That he throws. 

Every fight that he engaged on he would always hope that Heinz was his partner. 

He never knew that he’ll miss the evil doctor this much.

How pathetic.

The distraction was always welcome, heck if we’re being honest for a second it was appreciated. 

it provides Perry some kind of distraction, keeps his mind busy for a short while. But, it would end sooner than he’d like and once he had even the shortest spare of free time he’ll catch himself thinking about the older man. 

His voice. 

His monologues. 

His ridiculous scheme.

resulting with a mixtures of feelings and emotions... /longing?/ that he can’t identify.

Or deny to acknowledge. 

Whenever Major monogram assigned Perry to a new mission during his nemesis unannounced break, there’s this involuntary hope that ‘FINALLY’ everything is back to the way it should be. 

But 3 days later with disappointment after disappointment.

How much more can he bear? 

And here he thought that he was the more patient one. 

As wrong as it is, he hoped Doof would do something /anything/ so that he can thwart  
/visit him/


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was earlier than expected.

He was sure that he was acting just the same Perry the Platypus, O.W.C.A’s top agent and uncle Perry who worked as a police officer, But apparently his behaviour had been somewhat different that a hand full of agents did notice. 

More than once a fellow agent would lay their fedora where it doesn’t belong asking ‘if he was felling under the weather’ or having a ‘rough week’.

Being friendly at work was no issue to Perry though socialising was never his favourite but, it was mostly fine... but still. butt off.

Passing by he would hear gossiping and odd looks batting his way.

And thanks to his threatening demeanour most of them keep their mouth shut as they should be. 

Sitting in his cubicle, typing away his lates report, agent B with her usual mug of coffee with a unmistakable mixture of whisky decided that he was experiencing vitamin B deficiency. 

She’s the first person who actually actively stepped within Perry’s personal space today, as much as he appreciates the company of a fellow agent, his was in no mood to socialise.

“Trouble in paradise?” She said as he take a sip of her coffee.

Perry showed little to no interest in her, her opinions and her input means nothing for Perry, not even worthy for Him to glanced her way, but he was still decent and professional enough to give her a shrugged hoping she’ll get the hint. 

“You’ve been more... edgy this past few days” -B

Obviously she did not.

“More grumpy if you will?” She continued railing Perry to speak up

Silence between the two agent lay heavily, but the smile plastered across The woman’s face firmly announced her position. Perry wouldn’t get out of the conversation zipped up. 

“Does it includes... oh... I don’t know a lanky man wearing a lab coat?” -B

“Over 6 ft but always slouch?” -B

“A residents of DEI?, divorced with one teenage daughter?...” -B

Perry glared at the woman with disdain in his stoic look, but the flash of her wide grin saids it all... she would not leave him alone without sorting whatever this is. 

Holding his glare for a good while, Perry eventually sigh heavily admitting defeat.

‘What?’ Perry signed giving agent B as little to worked with as he could.

Perry can talk, he can speak fluently in of course English, Spanish, Russian, German (no he did not learn it to empress his nemesis when his native tongue took over... but that was a bonus.

It comes handy when face with different nationalities.

But in times of dealing with annoying individuals he preferred to use signed language (ASL), body language and facial expression.

Her smile grow with more confidence not breaking eye contact even when sipping her morning coffee... In all his life he never wanted for a person to chocked on their own beverages so much as he does now. 

“Nothing much grumpy man, I’m just here to give you a heads up that there’s nothing indicated in the guidelines that you can’t visiting your “Nemesis” off the clock” 

‘Thank you for the helpful information’ Perry signed, making it deliberately difficult for the other agent to know if his being genuine or sarcastic. 

Maybe both. 

Finally satisfied agent B heads back to her cubicle giving Perry the peace that e desperately craved.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acceptance

The day goes by as normal as a O.W.C.A agent can get. The drive home was a foggy blur, he can’t even remember if he stop at any sign. 

At home it was the same routine as always.

They ate dinner. 

Talk about their day. 

then Perry helped out with the dishes after.

And after they decided to watch some rom-com Linda chooses for tonights entertainment.

With the kids tuck in and last ‘good nights’ was said for the night the flynn fletcher house hold was set to a peaceful slumber.

But then theres Perry spread across his bed with his internal monologue keeping him awake. the conversation between him and agent B played in his head on rewind. 

Yes, he knew that he can have any kind of relationship he wants with his nemesis as long as it does not interfere with his work. 

Or influenced to gone rogue. 

He memories the codes and guidelines by heart, for god sake he read all 2845 pages at the very first day he was given his manual. 

Up till now he would still read his manual to get a good laugh at some ridiculous terms.

And as strict the O.W.C.A seems to be their quiet open minded, as long as the job is done there’s nothing to discussed ... and of course making sure that the flynn-fletcher never crossed path with Agent P.

He closed his eyes shut, tossing and turning, roaming his bed like it was the first night he slept on the damn thing. Desperate to stop the voices in his head.

And the painfully misplaced longing that he felt.

1:45 am, he should have been asleep by now, Tomorrows duty would be longer than normal.

Perry groaned for the 6th time in 25 minutes, he was starting to get really tempted to just let it go and scream his frustration, abused his throat till his voice break... if only he was alone. 

He does not missed his nemesis, He does not missed thwarting him. 

-Why would you miss someone who’s evil?-

-His literary an evil scientists who dedicated his days to build inator to rule tri-state area-

-I mean, sure his inator were mostly harmless, and easily destroyed / who in the right mind would install a self destruct button at their every creation!? /.-

-and yeah some inator were only made to get back on people who wronged him, annoyed him... and some just flat out silly... but that’s beside the point-

-The point is his an evil genius in his own rights, that can very much someday, if he really wanted to ... Rule Danville?... /god he even have his own standard in Perry’s book/-

-who are we kidding, all standards jump off the window when his talking about a certain Doofenschmirzt’s-

Perry’s certain that there is no way he miss Heinz evilsh smile. 

-for a man who’s been chowed, spited, stepped, washed and repeat multiple times by the exact persons who was supposed to love and cherished him... He still smiled a lot, a traits that Perry admired the most-

He does not miss his voice. 

-He had this talent of never running out of something to say, It’s like the mans allergic to silence. He can literally make a topic out of nothing-

-and his singing was so bad that Perry can’t help but to like it-

And most importantly, Perry does not missed dealing with the other mans crazy scheme.

2:50 am, should he just call in sick tomorrow?

going to work with no sleep sound less than ideal for a man who’s job constantly demand sharp focus and quick wits, sure he did it before and he did survive fuelled by caffeine and energy drink.

But after the rush there was silence, he was dead to the world for 14 hours straight.

3:05 am. This was the time that Perry was seriously accepting the ridiculous notion that Yes, okay. maybe ... just a tiny little bit ... like a very small portion of himself does miss the evil scientists. 

But only because the older man had been one of the most stable thing in his daily routine and nothing else. 

-When done just enough, you can’t help but to get accustomed with it... so it’s not his fault-

Heinz was like a hobby that he can’t easily break just like that, and in all honesty why would he? He has no reason to.

along his acceptance journey a small voice in his head was worried that maybe the reason why the evil doctor was being so quite is because he was hurt or in a serious trouble. 

Then and there a waves of guild wash over him, theirs no reality out there were hurting the evil doctor intentional or accidental would taste sweet on his tongue. 

Yes they were nemesis, in complete opposite side of good and evil, its Perry’s job to stop Heinz from whatever his inator was intended to do, but their fights was more like a dance. 

A dance that they both do so well, every touch was sensual, fitting perfectly in each other’s arms, every punch, kick, and many more where never thrown to make any long lasting damage.

They where made for this dance, made to be partner , to ground and humble each other... it was bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologised in advance for my typos, horrible grammar and a lot more... english is not my first language. 
> 
> And thank you as well for reading. 
> 
> Comments, opinion, and constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> Next chapter will be posted on Friday.


End file.
